Dans les bras d'un ange
by dragon tears1
Summary: Pourquoi es tu revenue?Demanda telle,murmurante. Parce que tu es exactement comme je me souviens. Jack fic.One shot


Dans les bras d'un ange.

Jack revient vers la tombe de sa mère, et y déposa des fleurs. Un an auparavant, elle était décédée, et lui-même, avait failli y laisser sa peau. Heureusement, quelqu'un l'avait retenue.Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

« Je vais la retrouver, maman. Je lui en ai fais la promesse, après tout. »

Jack avait maintenant vingt ans.Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, il avait vécu trop. Il avait été chanceux de trouver une famille dans les Mercer. Il avait été chanceux d'avoir eu ses frères et chanceux qu'Évelyne l'ait trouvé, chanceux aussi de l'avoir trouvé elle.Seulement aujourd'hui, il la retrouverait.

Deux ans auparavant, il l'avait laissé pour aller poursuivre son rêve d'être un rocker pure laine.Il avait réussi. Il lui avait promis de venir la retrouvé, il avait échoué. Maintenant, il allait la trouver, où qu'elle soit.

Il entra chez lui sans dire un mot.Ses frères ne lui dirent rien non plus, ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose se trafiquait dans la tête de Jack. Il alla dans sa chambre et sous son lit, soutira une boîte. Celle-ci était pleine de poussière, soufflant dessus, il enleva le couvercle.

Avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres il regarda ses souvenirs, leurs souvenirs. Finalement, il se leva, décidé.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Angel et Bobby l'attendaient. Il arrêta dans la dernière marche des escaliers et les regarda, toujours sans dire un mot.

« Où tu vas? » Demanda Angel.

« Tu le sais »

« Ramène là, d'accord? » dit Bobby, pour une fois sérieux.

« Tu le sais que jamais je ne reviendrai sans elle »

Puis, sur ses mots, il sortit.Il embarqua dans la voiture de Bobby et conduit jusqu'à chez elle.Là-bas, il regarda la maison, sans sortir de la voiture.

Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant? C'était-elle trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Vivait-elle toujours avec son enfoiré de père?

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de l'auto et sonna.Il entendit une voix étouffée puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Elle le fixait de ses yeux verts, la bouche un peu ouverte, ses cheveux bruns dans le vent. Elle était exactement comme il se rappelait.

« J…J… » Elle ne pu dire son nom. Elle était trop surprise de le voir là, sur le pas de sa porte.Il lui fit un demi-sourire,la fixant toujours de ses yeux bleus.Il ne dit rien, ne fit que la regarder.Il enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux et il lui effleura la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation tant rêvée, désirée, espérée.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il l'embrassa tendrement, leur lèvres ce souvenant l'un de l'autre.Elle ne passa pas ses mains autour de son cou, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, il ne mit pas ses deux mains sur sa taille, comme avant. Cependant, tout deux fermèrent les yeux. Finalement, le baiser prit fin. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle cherchant des réponses, lui espérant lui en donné.

« Pourquoi es tu revenu? » Demanda t-elle, murmurante.

« Parce que tu es exactement comme je me souviens. »

Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient front à front, se regardant dans les yeux. Un cherchant du courage, l'autre espérant qu'il en trouverait.

« Part avec moi » Lui dit-il finalement.Elle lui sourit.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Mon père Jack. Il te tueras.Tu le sais, je le sais. »

« Je m'en fou. Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi. »

« Tu l'as déjà fais… »

« J'ai été stupide. Viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour être comme avant.Pour que je sois entier de nouveau. Je t'en supplie. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Laisse moi prendre mes affaires. » Il lui sourit.

Dans la voiture, ils ne firent que se tenir la main, rien de plus. Tout deux devait apprendre à se connaître de nouveau.Il lui prit son seul et unique sac, puis se tenant la main, ils entrèrent dans la maison.Elle fût accueillie avec chaleur, recevant des compliments de la part des frères, finalement, ils se retirèrent dans la chambre si connu de tous les deux.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, il déposa son sac puis la regarda. Elle était aussi belle qu'avant.Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs.

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère. » dit-elle, pour casser le silence.

« Je croyais te voir au funérailles.. »

« Tu sais comme moi que je ne pouvais pas y aller. »

« Parle moi, dit moi quelque chose. »

« Que veux tu que je te dise, Jack, qui ne nous blesseras pas tout les deux? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti »

« Cela n'effaceras rien, Jack »

« Je t'en prie Éliza, parle moi, engueule moi, fais quelque chose. »

« Jack, tu m'as fait mal. Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. J'étais sure et certaine que tu avais oublié ta promesse envers moi. Jack, je n'ai que 17 ans. Tu étais ma vie. Est-ce que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'est que mensonge? »

« Je t'interdit de me dire cela! » Cria t-il. « Rien de ce que nous avons vécu n'était un mensonge! C'était les instants les plus vrai de ma vie! »

« Alors pourquoi es tu parti? » Cria t-elle à son tour. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici? »

« Je devais allé faire ma vie merde! Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi, parce que j'allais dans une des villes où l'ont retrouve des filles mortes tous les jours! Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité! »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Tu m'as laissé dans une ville qui n'as rien à m'offrir.Tu m'as laissé avec des promesses vides, des souvenirs souillés.Tu m'as laissé avec mon père, tu m'as laissé moisir ici! Je te hais! Je te hais Jack! »

Elle pleurait maintenant. Il se pencha vers elle, lui essuya ses larmes.Il lui prit le menton dans une main et elle dû le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi es tu venu avec moi? »

Elle le regarda, tristesse dans les yeux. Elle chercha quelque chose.

« Parce que tu es exactement comme je me souviens. »

Chapitre deux.

Un silence les embrassait tous les deux maintenant. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, n'osait parler. Finalement, Jack, sur le geste d'Éliza, vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur à nouveau, pourtant, il se retint, sachant parfaitement que, même si toutes les fibres de son corps l'avait reconnue, il devait avant tout, apprendre à la connaître à nouveau.

Elle le regarda, lui fit un simple petit sourire, et cela l'encouragea.

« Alors, tu as réussi à faire vivre ton rêve? » Demanda t-elle.

« Oui »

« Cela en as value la peine? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, y vit de la colère, de la peine et un peu d'espoir. Juste un peu, mais au moins, l'espoir était bien là.Il baissa les yeux.

« Je pourrais te dire que, oui cela en as value la peine. Je fais partie d'un groupe populaire et me fais beaucoup d'argent.Que jamais je n'ai jamais regretter d'être partie d'ici, que j'ai réussi à faire ma vie. Ou bien je peux te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de succès, que j'ai regretter d'être partie, que tu étais dans mes pensées à tous les moments de la journée, que je t'ai écris des chansons….Alors, lequel préfères tu? »

« Celui qui est vrai… »

« La deuxième alternative, alors. »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et il vit toute la colère envolée. Il osa aller un peu plus loin, doucement, sa main alla vers la sienne, douce et petite dans ses grandes mains. Ses mains arrivèrent à destinations et, ne sentant aucune résistance, il encercla leurs doigts ensemble, les liants un petit peu plus. Ils se regardèrent tout deux dans les yeux.Pendant un instant, ce fût comme si jamais il n'avait quitté cette ville, comme si jamais il ne l'avait laissé. Pendant un simple instant, tout ressemblais comme cela avait été. Simplement, pendant un instant.

Elle brisa le contact que leurs yeux avaient. Elle ôta sa main de la sienne, délicatement, savourant un peu plus cette chaleur, cette caresse tant rêvée. Elle regarda par terre et lui la regarda.

« Et toi? Que t'es t-il arrivé? » Demanda t-il.

Elle haussa ses frêles épaules.

« Rien, absolument rien. Tous les jours je t'imaginais revenir à ma porte, venant me voir. Nos promenades la nuit m'ont manqué. J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école, tout le monde me hait là-bas de toute façon. Je ne suis sortie de chez moi que rarement. Je n'étais qu'une ombre de qui j'avais été. »

De l'inquiétude vint se poser sur son cœur.

« Pourquoi donc? »

Elle releva les yeux, il y lu tristesse, déception. Il baissa les siens, tandis qu'elle le fixait, les rôles maintenant inversés.

« Tu étais mon seul ami, Jack. Depuis que nous sommes tout petit, tu m'as toujours protégé, tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me retrouvais seule.Tu m'as laissé sans aucune arme contre la vie sans toi. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un jour, tu m'aurais laissé. J'ai eu peur, j'étais pétrifié…..je ne suis rien sans toi Jack. »

Il releva la tête à ses mots, la scruta du regard. Y avait-il encore un espoir? De nouveau, il osa aller plus loin, sachant qu'elle ne le ferais jamais, sachant combien personne, sauf lui, ne pouvait la toucher ainsi. Doucement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle se casse, il la prit dans ses bras. Il espéra qu'elle ne se retirerait pas, qu'elle le laisserait savourer cette sensation, cette sensation tellement attendue. Il soupira, lorsqu'il sentit ses bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, elle ne se retirerait pas.

« Je suis navré… » Murmura t-il. « Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué, combien tu me manques, jamais je n'aurais du partir sans toi, plus jamais je ne te laisserai, si seulement tu m'en laisse la chance…. »

Elle le repoussa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et déjà, il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sentir son corps contre le sien pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance…. » Murmura t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. « Seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais me laisser… »

Il l'approcha d'elle, ils étaient maintenant front à front, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je te le promets…. » Répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux, pleins de promesse et d'espoir. Plein de tendresse et de caresse.

Leur cœur commençait à se reconnaître l'un l'autre. Puis, dans le silence, il ne cessait de répéter :

« Plus jamais…. »

_Chapitre trois_

Il la regardait dormir, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et la baisa. Doucement, il se retira de ses couvertures, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, à ne pas gâcher ce moment parfait.

Il ramassa ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par terre et sortit tout doucement de la chambre.Il se dirigea vers la douche, un sourire au lèvre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle voulait sourire, pour tous les souvenirs retrouvés et tout les nouveau, mais elle ne le fit pas.Doucement, elle baissa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Jack et le sentit de nouveau pendant un instant. Puis, elle se leva, ramassa ses choses et sortit de la chambre. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle passa à coté des portes, puis elle descendit les marches lentement, sachant l'endroit exact où chacune d'elle grinçait.Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, lorsqu'elle vient pour sortir, elle se retourna, pourtant, elle savait jurée de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne pu se retenir. Elle regarda l'endroit avec tristesse et regret, finalement elle ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Je t'aime » Murmura t-elle avant de sortir de la maison et de sa vie, à tout jamais.

Lorsque Jack entra dans sa chambre et qu'il n'y trouva que du vent, aucun signe d'Éliza, il sus qu'il ne la reverrais plus jamais. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier son nom à tue-tête, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir dehors, en plein hiver, torse nue en courrant dans la rue pour la retrouver, cela ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur pour elle, cela ne l'empêcha pas de frapper un de ses frères, lorsqu'il lui dit d'arrêter. Cela l'empêcha de détruire toutes les photos d'elle qu'il avait, cela l'empêcha de dormir pendant des nuits trop longues et froides, cela l'empêcha de chanter, car il avait perdu sa voix en même temps que son cœur.Cela l'empêcha de vivre.

Il erra dans les rues de leur enfance, revoyant devant ses yeux chaque souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, d'eux.

_Comment on fait pour ne jamais vieillir Jack?_

_Je ne sais pas,tu dois manger beaucoup de légumes à ce qui paraît!_

_Je ne veux pas terminer seule,comme mon père. Lui il est toujours triste à cause de maman…_

_Je ne te laisserai jamais seule._

_Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_Personne ne m'aime à l'école! Je veux plus y aller!_

_Tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire!_

_Un chaton! Merci Jack!_

_Dit Jack, c'est comment l'amour?_

_Euh…C'est----_

_J'ai décider que tu devais être le premier à m'embrasser!_

_Quoi?_

_Embrasse moi!_

_Éli_…

_Oui?_

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Parce que tu es exactement comme je me souviens…._

Chapitre quatre

Il avait fini par la retrouver, mais trop tard, il était toujours trop tard avec elle. Elle était malade, mais cela il le savait, elle avait toujours été malade. Ils vécurent quelques belles années ensemble, ils purent même se faire une petite famille, mais aujourd'hui, Jack lui tenait la main, pendant qu'à coté de lui ses deux fils et sa petite fille les regardaient.

« Éli….j'aurais tant voulu te donner plus…tu méritais tellement de chose…tellement plus.. »

Elle lui sourit malgré les tubes qui lui rentraient dans le nez, pour l'aider à respirer. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les yeux pleins d'amours.

« Tu m'en a donné assez, Jack. Regarde derrière toi. Nous avons eu une belle vie, ne te fais pas de mal pour rien. »

Il releva la tête et il pleurait, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur premier enfant, leur premier fils David.

« Ne nous laisse pas, ne me laisse pas. Nous avons besoin de toi, les enfants ont besoin d'une mère… »

« Ils auront le meilleur père au monde, cela suffira. »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

Elle ferma les yeux, la douleur l'empoignant.Finalement son visage se relaxa et elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« Jack…ne me retiens pas ici.Je t'en pris laisse moi aller. Tu m'as donné tout se dont j'ai jamais eu besoin. Tu m'as toujours protégé, tu ne m'as jamais laissé partir…mais c'est le moment maintenant Jack. Laisse moi volé, laisse moi partir, ne me retiens pas ici… »

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi, sans toi? Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire! »

Il se releva et approcha son visage du sien.

« Oh mais tu feras tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire avec mon propre père, tu le feras avec nos enfants. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre et les enfants grandiront heureux. Ils ne connaîtront pas ce que nous avons vécu. Jack, je veux que tu vives. Je serai toujours à tes cotés,je vais t'attendre, du moment que tu ne m'oublies pas… »

« Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, jamais. Je t'aime. » Dit-il, en la voyant fermer les yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son souffle avait stoppé ainsi que son cœur.Elle aurait souhaité leur dire plus, tellement plus, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps. En s'envolant, elle entendit Jack crier, pleurer. Elle contempla sa famille, tous dans les bras de leur père, la pleurant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que tant de personne l'aurait aimé.

Elle sentit une chaleur immense se répandre en elle et elle vit une grande lumière l'accueillir et elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Avant d'y entrer, avant de trouver la paix éternel, elle se souvient d'un souvenir d'enfance, celui qu'elle avait tant chéri et trouvé, dans les bras de Jack.Puis, elle partit en paix…

_Dit Jack, c'est comment l'amour?_

_Euh…c'est quand tu es dans les bras d'un ange._

_Fin._


End file.
